


scarce to be counted, filling the darkness

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [50]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fade to Black, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, idk - Freeform, star kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	scarce to be counted, filling the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> The title is a lyric from "Stars" from Les Miserables. I just thought it was fitting.
> 
> Stars  
> In your multitudes  
> Scarce to be counted  
> Filling the darkness  
> With order and light  
> You are the sentinels  
> Silent and sure  
> Keeping watch in the night
> 
> You know your place in the sky  
> You hold your course and your aim  
> And each in your season  
> Returns and returns  
> And is always the same  
> And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
> You fall in flame!

Crowley loved London. He loved the noise, the hustle and bustle, the people who passed around each other like a dance (he’d been to New York City once, thinking that it would be the same, but it was all honking horns and choosing to be obnoxious and running into each other on purpose). He even didn’t mind the rain, he wouldn’t have settled there if he did. Of course he would never admit that the big reason he had come to London in the first place was Aziraphale. Even when they were still playing at enemies, he knew that he would go wherever the angel went. It was simply a fact of their existence. But they were past secrets like that now, settling into a normal routine, enjoying their freedom.

In any case, as much as Crowley loved the city, he wished he could see the stars. He still remembered what they’d looked like up close, forming in his cupped hands as he breathed life into them. And back in the beginning when the Fall was still a fresh wound he had done everything he could to avoid seeing the stars, how cold and far away they looked as pinpricks in the sky. That was the main reason he’d taken to sleeping fairly early on. It was easier not to look when he was otherwise occupied. And even after the wound had healed, the idea of it had felt too raw. When he finally allowed himself to look again, oh then it was like a dream, just him and Aratus naming the constellations, writing them into history although neither of them had known it then. The imagination of the human brain astounded Crowley and he watched as they spun elegant and sometimes bloody stories about his creations. It was its own kind of magic.

People nowadays were still obsessed with the stars, but it was only a certain kind of person. Those who felt that the constellations that were in the sky on the the day of their birth would determine their life. (Astrology was one of Crowley’s biggest personal accomplishments, renewing the human obsession with what he considered the best part of what he used to be.) But it wasn’t quite the same. There were so many of them that spent their entire lives in the city, surrounded by light pollution and never able to truly see the sky for what it was. 

They set out from London at midday, Freddie Mercury crooning from the speakers, a picnic hamper in the boot. (This wouldn’t be their first time having a picnic, not by a long shot, but it was a special picnic, a special occasion.) The sun was nearly set by the time they arrived. It wasn’t a particular place, there was no significance to it (it wasn’t the place they had met as knights and spoken about forment, although it would have been nice if it had been), it was simply the place that felt Right. 

The silence between them was a comfortable one as wine and snacks were removed from the hamper and laid out on a tartan picnic blanket. And the conversation did not rise above gentle and light as they made their way through them and soon enough it was time. They might have corporeal bodies that mostly resembled humans, but Crowley and Aziraphale were not human. They had no need for a telescope, instead laying back on the blanket side by side, opening their eyes, and Seeing. Crowley didn’t like to See very often, it usually left him with a headache, but he wanted to, he needed to. With this Sight he was able to pick out stars in the swath of the Milky Way that stretched over them. It was total darkness except those points of light. Crowley watched them spin and dance around each other, a symphony of his own design. When the view was suddenly blocked, Crowley blinked back into his normal human vision. Aziraphale was hovering over him on hands and knees, his eyes shining almost as brightly as the stars he was blocking. The angel leaned down, capturing Crowley’s lips in a tender kiss, flavored by baklava and wine. Aziraphale kissed him again and again, lips and cheeks and jaw, a meandering path to the side of his neck, the dip between his clavicles.

“ _ Angel. _ ”

Crowley’s reverent murmur was all the encouragement Aziraphale needed. The buttons of Crowley’s shirt came undone one at a time with a thought, kisses following in their wake, pressing against each bit of exposed skin, down and down and Crowley buried his fingers in soft white-blonde curls, breath panting through parted lips, threw his head back and watched the stars.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe that I got through all of these kiss prompts.
> 
> If you've been following along in the "With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You)" series, then this is it! It's the end! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me through this journey. Every single one of your comments was read and appreciated, every kudos taken to heart. Feel free to come and join me as I continue my ficlet a day for a year (and a leap year at that!) over here.
> 
> If you've been following along through the "Measure a Year in Fic" series, then stay tuned for tomorrow. We're finally going to veer away from Good Omens and explore some other fandoms!


End file.
